It started with a peaceful day
by SweetSerenity01
Summary: What started as a peaceful day turns out to be quite the opposite. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Willow, Gabriel, and Eoj though :)**

**-Please leave me comments. I love hearing people's opinions :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

I was sitting with Edward in our spot, a beautiful meadow. I could feel the warm wind blowing against my skin and I could actually feel the sun, which was strange for Forks.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward whispered. I could tell he was concerned.

"Yah. I was just thinking about how perfect this is."

He leaned over closer to me and ran his fingers gently through my hair.

I felt my whole body become weak from his closeness. My breathing increased and I leaned closer to his beautiful body.

"Bella don't move."

I smiled and stayed completely still. I could feel my skin turn red and I could hear the throbbing of my heart in my ears as he inched closer to my lips.

His mouth gently moved with mine. His kiss was wonderful, cold colliding with warm. He hated how he couldn't give me warmth but I loved him and it didn't matter. He was everything to me. I closed my eyes and reveled in his touch. He was always gentle and knew the effect he had on me.

"Breathe Bella." He chuckled amused.

I breathed then looked into his beautiful gold eyes. He always dazzled me. I could hear thunder crackling.

Edward looked up and a low snarl formed in his throat.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked startled at his reaction to lightning.

I looked up to the sky and saw ebony and purple light radiating from one spot, glowing. I squinted my eyes to see what was happening. The spot was about 40 feet in the air.

Edward positioned himself in front of me preparing to fight.

I stood there stunned unable to process what I was seeing.

"Just stay behind me." He ordered in a growl. It scared me but I knew the growl wasn't intended for me.

I looked into the sky and saw a two bodies latched together quickly separate.

Edward jumped up and caught the woman.

She held her hand out and an invisible field formed around the man that was with her. He stopped falling and was gently placed on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The woman screamed in agony.

I covered my ears I couldn't stand to hear that sound coming from anyone. Was Edward hurting her?

The man quickly drew his sword and ran toward Edward.

"Put her down or I swear I will kill you." He ordered.

Edward gently placed the woman on the ground and crouched in front of me.

"Willow, are you alright?" The man asked with such a loving tone. She was unconscious. He touched her cheek and green light pulsated from where he touched her skin.

I couldn't move I was trying to process what I was seeing. Two people just fell from the sky. The woman had long brown hair and dark brown eyes she was so beautiful I was envious. She was dressed in camouflage pants and had a green sleeveless hoodie on over what looked like a spandex long black shirt, but it wasn't spandex it was something else. The man was a little taller than Edward and very muscular. He had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair and an angular face. He was very handsome. He wore a dark green short sleeved shirt and camouflage pants. I studied the man a little harder and noticed he had pointed ears. Was he an elf? That's silly elves aren't real. Are they?

"Edward what's going on?" I whispered low but I knew he could hear me.

"I'll fill you in when I know more." He responded not budging from his spot.

I pouted but stayed still. I wanted to know what was going on now. I pulled my eyes back to the two people in front of us.

"Willow, love, are you alright? Answer me please." He begged her.

"I'm fine Gabriel I just need a minute." She smiled then stood up.

The man looked up at the spot where the portal had deposited them.

"It doesn't look like they followed us." He smiled then looked toward Edward and me.

"Well we have to find shelter for tonight." Willow looked at Edward then started laughing.

I looked at Edward then back to her. What was so funny?

"You won't be able to see into my mind little one unless I let you." She laughed again.

I noticed the man by her side relax.

"How did you know I was reading your mind?" Edward asked her then stood up from his crouch.

I was so frustrated. I could tell they were having the rest of the conversation in their heads. I glanced over to Gabriel and his green eyes met mine. They were soft and relaxed he smirked and rolled his eyes as if to tell me he felt the same way.

"Edward please tell me what is going on." I begged.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Perhaps it would be better if Willow filled you in." He smirked at the woman.

"Yes it would be better." She glared at him. "I am Willow and this is my lover Gabriel. We are from a different dimension. I am a wizard or wizardess whichever you prefer. We are running from an evil God named Eoj we won't be in this dimension long. Any information about this world you can share with us will be most appreciated." She smiled at us.

"I am Edward and this is my lover Bella. I am a vampire and she is a human."

"Edward what about the Volturi? You can't just go telling people about you being a vampire." I started panicking.

"Don't worry love these two are much more powerful than the Volturi."

I moved closer to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me. Those words scared me. More powerful than the Volturi?

"We won't hurt you Bella." Gabriel stated then looked to Willow.

She nodded affirming what he had just said was the truth.

I hated not being apart of these silent exchanges it made me feel helpless. So much for my peaceful day with Edward.

Willow removed her gloves and touched Gabriel's face green light pulsated again and he smiled. They both looked into each other's eyes. The moment was so intimate. I was so shocked I couldn't look away. They used magic, real magic.

"Edward what is happening?" I groaned. I was tired of having to ask the same question over and over again.

"It appears that Gabriel is giving Willow some of his power. He is charging her. Willow graciously let me into her mind long enough to give me some important information so I wouldn't become defensive when something like this happened. They are from a different dimension like she said but they aren't like us. Gabriel was literally made for her. When someone touches her skin it causes her pain. That is why she was screaming earlier. I was touching her face when I caught her. Gabriel is the only one who can touch her skin and not hurt her. He charges her and makes her stronger."

"What about him? Does he have any powers of his own?" I asked curiously.

"No not that I can tell." Edward shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking over to Willow and Gabriel who were now examining the field.

"What else can we do? We have to take them home."

* * *

**Please Please Comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns them. I do own Willow, Gabriel, and Eoj though :)**

**Please leave comments I love hearing people's opinions  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I groaned. How could we take them home? Edward ran us here. It would take all day to walk back home. I looked at Edward and he seemed to be perfectly calm.

"How are we going to get them home?" I asked unable to hold back my frustration.

"Just be patient a minute and you will find out."

Edward looked behind us into the woods. I followed his stare and centered my eyes on a shape moving toward us.

"Bella, Edward, your alright." Alice sighed and practically leaped to our side.

I should have guessed Alice would see something was happening.

Jasper moved silently to Alice's side.

I could feel my body relaxing. I would have to thank him for that later.

"Took ya long enough." Alice winked at Jasper.

"You had a head start. I sensed your panic and followed. You could have explained before you took off." Jasper scolded her.

She ignored him and looked up at Edward. She held his cell phone up to his face and waved it back and forth.

"Honestly Edward what is the use of having a phone that can go anywhere if you don't take it with you." She tossed him the phone and he caught it then dialed Carlisle.

He moved his lips so fast I couldn't hear what he was saying then hung up the phone. I hated it when he did that. I felt like everyone was trying to keep things from me. Poor innocent Bella. Give her the edited version.

I sighed.

"Carlisle will bring a car." Edward told us.

"Wonderful, this dimension has cars." Willow exclaimed excitedly. "The last few dimensions didn't."

"So who are you two?" Alice interrupted walking up to Willow and Gabriel. "Why can't I see anything in my visions? What are you?"

Willow looked to Gabriel and sighed. I could tell she was getting sick of repeating herself.

"I am Willow and this is Gabriel we are from another dimension and need a place to stay for a little while." She rubbed her head.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"We should start walking to where Carlisle is going to pick us up." Edward suggested.

I groaned. A nice walk through the woods with lots of branches and uneven ground to trip on. Edward smiled at me then lifted me into his arms and started carrying me through the woods.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I teased him.

"I can't but I know you hate walking in the woods." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

An hour later we were at the house.

***

"What are we going to do if this Evil God comes looking for you here after you are gone?" Emmett asked in his blunt way.

"Tell him which direction we went. He will leave you alone if you cooperate with him." Willow replied.

"What does he want with you?" Carlisle asked.

"He is my father he wants me to join him in taking over all realities in the universe." Willow rubbed her neck. "Please no more questions I know you are all curious but the less you know the safer we all are."

"Please may we rest here for the night?" Gabriel asked politely.

"Of course." Esme replied.

"Willow I will stay and answer more questions, you go rest." Gabriel smiled and Willow nodded.

Esme led Willow to a quiet room far away from everyone.

I felt better with Willow gone. There was something about her that made me nervous. I was glad Gabriel had decided to stay he didn't have any special powers he was like me. Everyone would have to talk out loud so I could hear. I smiled and leaned closer to Edward.

"What happened to her? Why are you the only one who can touch her?" I asked. It was a question that I wondering about ever since the meadow.

"She was born that way. She thinks it is a reaction to other people's emotions. If someone touches her their emotions fight with hers and it causes her pain." Gabriel hung his head. There was something he was thinking but not sharing. Edward gasped then squeezed me tightly. Their eyes met and Gabriel wore the saddest expression I had ever seen.

"What?" I asked feeling left out again.

Edward shook his head then kissed the top of mine.

"I can understand why you don't want to talk about it." Edward said softly.

"Have you heard of anyone in this reality named Eoj?" Gabriel asked.

"No." Edward shook his head.

"Figures we finally found a reality without Eoj and we led the other one right here. I'm sorry. He will follow us when we leave so just cooperate with him if he shows up." Gabriel instructed.

Edward nodded.

"You should rest with Willow." Edward suggested.

Gabriel nodded and left the room to find her.

"Edward what was making him so sad when I asked about Willow?" I pried trying to find out what was going on.

Esme returned and sat down on the couch by Carlisle. It was just the four of us gathered around in the living room. Jasper and Alice were on the porch. Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage. I knew everyone could hear what Edward was preparing to say.

"When she was young her father's henchman raped her. He knew touching her skin caused her pain and he delighted in torturing her. She actually blames herself for being weak. That is partially the reason why she seems so hard now." Edward pulled me closer.

"Poor thing." Esme replied as silent sobs came from her mouth. Carlisle pulled her close.

I felt so bad for prying. I couldn't even imagine going though that. Or going my entire life never being able to touch anyone. How Horrible.

"I'm going to take Bella out if you need me I am bringing my cell." Edward said as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

He stood up and lifted me onto his back.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He said as we ventured deep into the woods.

* * *

**Please Comments make me happy :) Lemon next chapter hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Willow, Gabriel, and Eoj though :)**

**-Please leave me comments. I love hearing people's opinions :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

A few minutes after we left, Edward's phone started vibrating. He stopped running and gently set me down. I was grateful for the break. I still hadn't got used to traveling on Edward's back. It still gave me motion sickness.

I walked over to a tree and lowered myself to the ground.

"Alice what is it?" Edward replied a bit annoyed.

I was happy he was talking normal that way I could hear somewhat what was going on.

Edward bellowed out a laugh then responded to Alice's question.

"Don't worry about it. That happens when they get…um…intimate." Edward grinned at me then snapped his phone shut.

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously.

"They noticed bluish purple flames coming from the room Willow and Gabriel were in. They thought there might be trouble. Willow warned me about that but I forgot to tell everyone. That is what happens when they are…together."

"You forgot to mention that? That isn't the kind of detail that's easy to forget." I stood up and walked closer to him.

"It is when I am being overloaded with thoughts and trying to absorb what is going on at the same time." He responded.

I looked down. Of course, how could I forget that?

Edward pulled my chin up with his finger.

"Bella I wasn't angry with you I was just explaining."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I completely forgot what we were talking about. All I wanted in that moment was to melt myself into Edward's body. I never seemed to get close enough to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He broke the kiss with a smile and pulled me back onto his back.

"Not yet we aren't there yet." I could tell he was smirking I could hear it in his voice.

Before I had a chance to respond he started running again.

I closed my eyes. I could feel myself getting sick again. I hoped we would get there soon. I could feel Edward slowing down so I opened my eyes.

He set me down in front of a small wooden cabin.

"What is this place?" I asked him in-between my deep breaths.

"This is the cabin I stay in when I am gone hunting." Edward grinned.

"You have your own cabin for hunting trips?"

I looked harder at the cabin and noticed it was a deep brown and was the size of a small house. It had two rocking chairs on the porch. I pictured me and Edward sitting in those chairs watching the sun set only we weren't old we were young forever. I smiled at the thought then turned to him.

"We are gone for days at a time Bella did you think we just stayed in the woods all day and night?" He chuckled amused.

"Actually I hadn't put any thought to it."

He grinned, took my hand, and then led me into the cabin.

Straight ahead of me was a fireplace with a bearskin rug in front of it.

I shuttered.

Edward noticed where I was looking and smiled.

"A gift from Emmett."

I nodded not needing any explanation, that one phrase explained all.

There was only one large room. No kitchen, no bathroom, no bedroom, just one large room. To the right of the fireplace was a plush crimson couch and to the left there was two large plush chairs that matched the couch.

I entered the room then looked at the wall behind me. There was a book case that extended across the entire wall.

I smiled, it was so Edward.

"Thank you for showing me your cabin Edward."

I stared into his golden eyes. It was like I was under a spell and couldn't look away.

"Your welcome, love." He said as he quickly lit the fire.

He took a seat on the bearskin rug and patted it for me to join him.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and walked over to him. I was a bit unsure about sitting on the rug considering it had once been a live animal and now I was going to be sitting on its dead fur, but I figured I should get used to it if I was going to become a vampire.

"Are you warm?" He whispered and looked at me with such longing I felt like I would melt into a puddle right there.

"Uh huh" I nodded somehow not finding words. He was dazzling me again.

"Love I brought you here so we could try." He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and tilted my face up so he could look me in the eye.

"I thought you wanted to wait." I was so confused. Wasn't he the one who fought so hard to not do this?

"I did. I was thinking about Willow and Gabriel. Willow spent hundreds of years without him. Every contact with another's skin caused her pain for hundreds of years. She waited so long for him just like I have waited so long for you. I want to give you pleasure with my touch. I don't want to cause you pain by withholding that from you."

My face felt hot, I was blushing so much I was sure I could set something on fire.

"I love that color on you." Edward grinned and pressed his lips to mine. I felt like the room was spinning. Was this really happening?

His hand trailed down to the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up. He slid his cold hand across my stomach.

I jumped then let myself relax. I could feel heat from his touch even though his hands were cold.

He gently moved his hand up and cupped my breast pulling my bra down so he could touch my skin.

I moaned and he quickly removed my shirt tossing it across the room. I could see the hunger in his eyes. That one look had the power to make me squirm. I was so wet I couldn't stay still.

He gently kissed my neck and slowly dragged his tongue to the hollow part of my neck.

My eyes rolled and I held my breath as our bodies lowered onto the rug. I pulled him closer to me and slid my hands under his shirt. I wanted him so badly. I wanted him to touch every inch of me all at the same time. I tugged to get his shirt off and he stopped my hand.

"Love, you will get cold." He released my hand and I pulled his shirt over his head anyway.

"I don't care I want your skin against mine." I said as I tried to pull him closer to me.

He lowered his mouth to my breast and swirled his tongue around the tip. My body arched forward in response.

He trailed his hand down and slipped a finger inside me.

I gasped for air as he moved his hand making me crave more of him.

"You look so beautiful Bella. I want to be inside you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Please." I begged him. My body was now meeting the thrusts of his hand and my skin felt like it was on fire.

"Please what?" He asked teasing me.

"Please I want to feel you now."

He pulled his hand away and quickly removed his pants and mine.

My body started to shake. The fear was taking over. I had never done this before.

Edward could sense something was wrong and froze above me.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I didn't want him to stop so I bit my lip and nodded.

He smiled and lowered his mouth to my heat.

"Oh my God Edward!" The words slipped out of my mouth and I covered my mouth in shock. Did I just say that?

Edward laughed and pinned both of my hands down to my sides. I could feel his tongue moving at a speed no human could move. My body arched and I could feel myself getting close.

He stopped then positioned himself at my entrance. Slowly he pushed himself in. I heard him groan in pleasure. Just hearing that sound of pleasure come out of his mouth almost pushed me over the edge right then and there.

"Are you alright Love?" He asked me as he stilled inside me.

"Uh huh."

I pulled on his back to tell him it was alright to keep going. He took the hint and started increasing his speed.

I pushed my body forward so I could meet his thrusts. I wanted him deeper I wanted to melt into him.

"Bella I'm getting close."

"Me too." Was all I could say as the wave of pleasure hit me.

I clenched around him causing him to reach his peak too. We held onto each other until the waves subsided.

He gazed into my eyes then I felt his lips collide with mine. His kiss was so deep and full of love I never wanted to stop.

He pulled away then shifted himself so he was beside me.

"I love you so much Bella." He smiled his crooked smile. I could almost see him glowing.

"I love you too Edward. Forever."

"Forever." He smiled and kissed me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Willow, Gabriel, and Eoj.**

**Please comment :D**

**A/N: It might be a while before I get another chapter up. Holidays are always busy.  
**

* * *

Darkness blanketed the sky in a cold shroud—it made me regret not bringing my parka. I clamped my arms around myself as I watched my breath form a cloud in front of me. If I didn't have such a bad feeling I might have focused more on how cold I was. Alice had called to tell us she couldn't see anything for the next few weeks. Did that mean Willow and Gabriel were staying longer than planned? I didn't like it—they gave me the creeps.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't thinking about how cold it gets at night. I will run extra fast so we will get home faster or you could wait here and I could run back to get you a jacket?"

"No just run really fast." I smiled. "It is just chilly not freezing."

He raised his eyebrow and studied my expression then shook his head probably deciding there wasn't any use in arguing with me.

"Alright let's go before you turn into a Bellasickle. I'm sorry this wasn't the way I wanted to end our first time."

"No Edward, it was wonderful let's just get back."

He threw me on his back and we whooshed through the trees. It felt like hours but in all actuality it was about 5 minutes. He took me directly into the warmest part of the house—right next to the fireplace. I smiled and before I could blink I was attacked by 3 heavy blankets.

"Was that really necessary Edward?" I asked annoyed as I crawled out of heap. The fire was enough, I was perfectly fine.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Bella." My eyes met his and I felt my body start to melt. He leaned down and placed his cold lips to mine. I molded around him and my entire being pulled closer to him shifting to my missing puzzle piece.

"Ah hmm." Carlisle cleared his throat interrupting us.

"Yes in a moment." Edward answered his unspoken question.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Willow is going to teach us some spells to help keep us alive."

Spells? That sounded interesting. "What spells?"

"Basic shielding stuff like that. I will teach them to you if you become a vampire."

I snorted. "If?"

"Yes. We don't have time to argue right now."

"So you will teach me when I become a vampire? That means I won't be able to learn now?" I frowned.

He kissed the top of my head. "No love I'm sorry, you're human it would take a significant amount of time to learn one spell. Not that you couldn't grasp it." He quickly added after seeing the hurt look on my face. "Just that it is harder for humans to learn how to manipulate energy. Gabriel still hasn't mastered it and he is a half elf."

I felt better knowing I wasn't the only one. Too many times I had felt left out of what was going on. I wanted to help and not feel so useless all the time.

I grabbed my coat and we made our way outside onto the front lawn. Everyone was gathered already waiting for us to join them. Willow was standing in a clearing away from the house facing the forest. She was still—frozen like a statue. Gabriel approached Edward then bowed.

I giggled. What time period was he from?

"Edward may I take Bella for a walk away from this?"

What? No. He couldn't be serious. I crossed my arms and pouted. I already knew what Edward's answer would be.

"Bella, I think it is a good idea. From what Gabriel tells me this could get dangerous and it would be better to have you out of the line of fire."

"But I thought you said it was just shielding stuff?"

"Bella, remember when Willow fell and I caught her?" He asked trying to explain.

I nodded.

"Remember when she lifted her hand and caught Gabriel before he fell."

"Yes."

"What if Emmett used that spell with a tree and lost control? It could crush you."

"Hey!" Emmett growled.

"It was just an example." Edward defended.

"Anyways, see my point?"

"Yes." I grumbled.

"Thank you." Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Gabriel bowed to Edward again.

I rolled my eyes.

"This way please." He said and extended his hand toward the woods. I followed glancing back a couple times to see everyone just standing and staring at Willow. If this could help all of us stay safe it would be worth it but I didn't have to like it.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know how you feel." Gabriel said trying to comfort me.

"How do I feel?"

"Pushed aside."

Okay he did know how I was feeling. I smiled and we walked deeper into the black forest that surrounded us.

"How did you and Willow meet?" I figured I could get my answers from him.

"She fell from the sky and landed in front of me." He laughed at the memory. "She fell from about 30feet and smashed against some trees. I was on patrol and found her."

"You were on patrol?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I was a Sergeant of an organization called The Authorities. In my world they were the ones who arrested magic casters. I saw sparks come from her hand before she passed out."

"So why didn't you arrest her?"

"I was kind of working for the other side. I didn't believe in discriminating against casters. I figured I could do more good working on the inside."

I nodded trying to picture the world he was describing.

"I took her to my room and treated her wounds. Oh she was mad when she woke up." He laughed. "I took her robe off to treat her wounds. I didn't know the robe was magic and would have healed her anyway. Plus I tied her to the bed." He grinned.

"You tied her to the bed? I would be mad too if I woke up tied to a bed." I shuttered at the thought.

"I didn't know how she would react to me at first and I needed to have some time to explain."

"What else happened."

"Well it is an elaborate story, but short version, we escaped and fell in love while we searched for her mother and tried to escape Eoj. I died. She went to Hades and he gave me a new body one that we found out later was perfectly compatible with hers. I am the only one who can touch her skin without causing her pain."

"Wow. Why did Hades do that?" I asked completely entranced by his story.

"Hades has a thing for Willow's mom and I guess he figured if Willow had someone else besides her mother, her mom would be free to be with him."

I laughed. "I'm glad it all worked out for you."

"Me too." He said lifting a tree branch out of my way.

"So why do humans have a hard time learning spells?" I hoped he would answer me.

"Human's can't see the magic energy with their eyes so they have to learn to feel it. Takes a little bit longer." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Something was wrong I could tell.

"I still haven't perfected it. We haven't had time to practice. We're always running."

"Why aren't you practicing with the others?"

He stopped then looked at me with weary eyes. "I would only get in the way. You're family will catch on quickly. Have you ever tried your best to do something then have someone who has never done it before walk up and do it better than you on the first try?"

"Yes." In school I had drawn a picture of a dog and my friend looked at mine and drew a better one. I remember asking him where he learned to draw like that and he shrugged and said that was his first try. I felt horrible like I wasn't good at anything.

"Well that is how I feel when she is teaching other people. It is just better for me to stay away and let her teach me separately." He smiled.

"I guess it is better I'm not there. I would feel the same way, I just want to help."

He nodded. "Bella would you like to learn some basic self defense? It won't help you against Eoj but I believe every woman should know how to defend herself."

"Yes." I replied excitedly. "I would love to learn."


End file.
